fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Tracer's cousin Bob the Janitor
Info Bob is the Janitor who works at every single Freddy's, Baby's and everywhere else. Rumors are that he is a super-janitor but those are not rumors. Everyone loves Bob, even if they are an animatronic, because Bob is a super-janitor. He can also time-travel as he is related to Tracer from Overwatch. He cannot currently die because he was the victim of the Bite of '87, the Bite of 2017, the Kill of 2704, and the Stomp of 497321748547578345784738. Appearance Bob has Tracer's ha ir and goggles with a little time-travel tank on his back. He wears a blue outfit and always has a little )-- for a mouth with dot eyes. He wears a blue shirt with a little pocket and black pants with two pockets on each side. His appearance has never changed. Behavior First Stickington Game: Bob will be seen cleaning near the stage. Near the beginning of one a.m. he'll move to the Kitchen and eat a sandwich. After that he'll move to the Party Room and he'll be seen wearing a party hat and fist pumping into the air. He then moves to the Stick Club and party with the still Joe and Sue. If Joe is on the right side of the Office he'll be waving at Joe from the left. The same will happen if Sue is on the left side, Bob just being on the right side. He'll then move in front of the player and tell the player that Bob will take the shift. There is a chance this could happen every night. Second Stickington Game: Bob will immediately be in the office every night, often telling the Toy Sticks to get out because they're making a racket. The only other place he appears is in the Stick Club Jr., telling Toy Foksy (yes that's one of the Stick's names) that Foksy "can't bite me again like you did back in '87." Foksy will reply saying, "But the Illuminati." This proves two things: One, Bob was the victim of the Bite of '87, and two, Toy Foksy was controlled by the Illuminati back in '87. Third Stickington Game: Bob doesn't make any appearance in game, other then the Bob, Clean, Clean, Clean! '''mini-game where he cleans the spilled sodas and milk cans, and he gets a raise at the end. '''Fourth Stickington Game: Bob only appears in the end-of-the-night mini-games, and is the player himself. There is also Nightmare Bob, because Bob wanted a Nightmare Bob to exist so he could ward off Nightmare Foksy, Nightmare Joe Stickington, Nightmare Sue Stickington, and the mysterious Nightmoar, who also wants moar. Sticky Location Game: Bob's twin brother, Tim, works here, and he will either protect you from the animatronics or take the shift for you. Tim doesn't really do anything else besides talk about Bob. Bob also appears in the Secret Place as a plushie holding a remote for the cameras monitoring the YJaS (Your Job at Stickington's) 4 house. Extra Bob can time-travel and has killed Adam and Eve, single-handily won the Bob Olympics three times in a row, murdered Freddy Fazbear and his crew, married Mangle, divorced Mangle, sued Foxy, and spent a day in the literal shoes of Tracer and accidentally blew up the Overwatch H.Q. Trivia * Bob is one of the most important characters in the game, often saving the player. * It is unknown how Bob created Nightmare Bob: though it is thought that Bob just created a Bob with a '80s shirt and an afro.